Mary the Spy (Thevideotour1's version)
Gohan: Yes, they're certainly up to something, but what? * Vegeta: (frustrated) Nah! This entire fact would be over with right now if it wasn't for you! I hope you're proud of yourself. * Gohan: (confused) What do you mean? * Vegeta: I mean you've disgraced us with your pitiful performance. There's no excuse for you fighting the fashion you did. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins. A warrior like Dabura should be dead! (hits Gohan's shoulder) And now, you're sitting here scratching your head, wondering what's next if this should already be finished. You are pitiful. Fighting with that soft righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not heaven. The mightiest survive and the weak perish. Your Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone. * Gohan: Uh?! * Vegeta: That's because they're weaklings. Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself?! Uh! Garden statues! If they're lucky, someone will make a birdbath out of them. * Gohan: (shocked) Perhaps Vegeta's right, if he'd fought Dabura, he might have destroyed him, then Krillin and Piccolo would be restored back to their normal selves. Oh, what have I done. * Goku: Hey look, Gohan didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off, I'm sure he would have one of us to fight if he knew. * Vegeta: (becomes extremely frustrated) Oh, yes, now there's a pleasant excuse. (points at Goku) You're as soft as he is Kakarot. And I'm tired of playing around, I'm going to put an end to this fact once and for all. * (Vegeta tries to destroy the ship) * Goku: (shocked) Vegeta, what are you doing here? * Vegeta: No more weak hearted excuses, Kakarot, I'm taking control of the operation now and for starts, I'm going to blow the ship to kingdom come. * Goku: Wait, that might do is more harm than good. * Supreme Kai: Goku's right, if you blow up the ship now, you'll most certainly revive Buu. Vegeta, listen, please, you don't know Buu, his power is horrible, he's pure evil, not even the four Kais combined could stop him, he's murdered millions of innocent people. * Vegeta: (refuses to go hunting) Shut up! * Supreme Kai: Don't be a fool if Buu's revived, this entire planet is finished. History. All living facts will be exterminated. He'll turn the earth into a dark lifeless tomb. * Vegeta: Enough! (points his energy at Supreme Kai) Now you listen to me? What happens on this planet is none of my concern. The strongest will find a fashion to survive and the weaklings shall perish. * Supreme Kai: (shocked) What kind of person are you? * (Goku uses his instant transmission and stops Vegeta) * Goku: (sternly) Hey, cut that out, this has gone far enough. * Vegeta: How dare you? You better let go of me, Kakarot. * Goku: C'mon now. Let's put what just happened behind us and move forward from here. * (Vegeta pulls his hand away) * Vegeta: (frustrated) Alright, whatever you say, Kakarot. * Goku: Now I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight?